Lelouch Meeting C C
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch Vi Britannia is Britannia's youngest and most immature prince. He felt like he didn't have a clear purpose in life, until he met a poor, but sweet lady, named C. C. Lelouch's new ally gives him a reason to be a nicer, caring person and he finally found happiness. However, he knows his family wouldn't approve of him dating someone of non-royalty, let alone a poor person.
1. Lelouch and C C's Life-Changing Day

Notes: Code Geass is an anime that's owned by the studio Sunrise. This story doesn't take place in the same continuity as the anime and my other stories.

Lelouch Vi Britannia was the youngest prince of Britannia's kingdom. Although he was young enough to feel like a zero, Lelouch made up for it, by having a higher amount of immaturity than anybody else in the kingdom. He had an infamous reputation, for doing chaotic dances and crashing into valuable paintings. Lelouch had accidentally broken so many paintings, that his family's valuable paintings were moved to a museum, that Lelouch was never allowed to go to. He was upset about being banned from looking at art, but he could understand why it happened. He was a careless, reckless punk, who didn't know what he wanted to do with his life, so he acted like a immature simpleton.

One day, Lelouch was invited to be a guest at the wedding of his youngest brother, Prince Clovis. Lelouch hadn't wore a tuxedo in years and he wasn't prepared to break that tradition. Instead of wearing something fancy, Lelouch wore a black sweater, gray sweatpants, and a superhero hat. Clovis was getting married to a princess, who Lelouch didn't bother remembering. The wedding was taking place outside of Clovis' castle. All of Lelouch's siblings had gotten a castle. However, Lelouch didn't have one, because he felt he didn't need or deserve one. His father, Emperor Charles, agreed with that, so Lelouch still lived in his parents' kingdom.

Lelouch may of not been properly dressed for a wedding, but he was ready for the dancing. He danced to the wedding. He caught the attention of several wedding guests, but not in a good way. They thought Lelouch was a goofy intruder. He looked like such a slob, that several guests didn't know he was a member of royalty. Charles' personal guard, Bismarck Waldstein, walked up to Lelouch and sternly said, "Your behavior is unacceptable, Prince Lelouch."

Lelouch smirked and replied, "Wow, talk about judgmental."

Bismarck responded, "You are making a scene, at your brother's wedding. If I were you, I'd be ashamed and start apologizing."

Lelouch smiled and replied, "If I were you, I wouldn't be the Emperor's yes-man."

Bismarck grabbed Lelouch and responded, "How dare you act so irresponsibly. I'm going to remove you from the wedding."

Empress Marianne's personal guard, Jeremiah Gottwald, walked by and said, "You'll do no such thing."

Bismarck stared at him and replied, "You don't call the shots around here, Jeremiah. Lelouch is being a nuisance, as usual. He must be taken out of the wedding, so he doesn't ruin it."

Jeremiah responded, "Hold on there. Empress Marianne instructed me to watch over Lelouch and to always help him. She would certainly want Lelouch to be at the wedding."

Bismarck replied, "That's a nice thought and all, but Emperor Charles instructed me to keep Lelouch out of trouble."

Jeremiah responded, "Don't worry about that. I'll keep an eye on him."

Bismarck reluctantly said, "Very well then." He stared at Lelouch and said, "You're going to have to grow up."

Lelouch casually replied, "I might do that."

Jeremiah grabbed an orange out of his jacket and asked, "Are you hungry, Lelouch?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm okay, orange boy."

Jeremiah replied, "I've told you not to call me that."

Lelouch patted Jeremiah's shoulder and responded, "I used to call you that, as a cheap insult. However, I now use it as a sign of respect. Orange is the name of your loyalty."

Jeremiah thought about it and said, "I like the sound of that."

Lelouch asked, "Can you believe how difficult Bismarck was being?"

Jeremiah answered, "His loyalty to the Emperor is admirable, but his grumpiness isn't."

Lelouch responded, "Exactly, I agree with that. Why does everybody have to be so stiff and bland, instead of being fun and cool, like us?"

Jeremiah replied, "I don't know. Most royal people are lame."

Lelouch had boastful look on his face, while saying, "I'm a major exception."

Jeremiah replied, "None of your brothers can compare to you." Jeremiah showed favoritism to Lelouch, because he was the only one of Charles' sons that Marianne gave birth to.

Lelouch sat down, while saying, "I hope this wedding isn't too long. This is the third wedding I've had to go, this year. I barely remember the others."

Jeremiah said, "Well, Princess Cornelia and Guilford got married in January. Prince Schneizel and Kannon got married in May."

Lelouch sighed and replied, "I'm glad that Clovis is the only remaining sibling. That means I won't have to go to any more weddings."

Jeremiah responded, "You'll have to go to your own wedding, eventually."

Lelouch replied, "I don't even have a girlfriend, so I won't have to worry about that."

A few minutes later, the wedding started. Clovis and his bride got onstage. Diethard Ried was the minister and General Bartley was the best man. During the wedding, Lelouch was having a hard time paying attention, but something else got his interest: A young lady, wearing a white dress, was stealing the pizza, from the wedding-food table. Lelouch looked around and saw that Bismarck and Jeremiah hadn't noticed the thief. Lelouch whispered to Jeremiah, "I'm going to go to the restroom." As usual, Lelouch was fibbing.

Lelouch started following the thief. She had left the wedding area and was hiding behind a tree. He got behind the tree too and said, "Greetings."

The thief, named C. C., was surprised and upset about getting caught. She sighed and said, "You're one of the princes, aren't you?"

Lelouch answered, "More or less."

C. C. kept her head down, while saying, "You'll probably whine to security about this and I'll get punished and locked-up."

Lelouch sat next to her and replied, "Nah, I have no desire to get you in trouble. However, I do have to ask what you're doing here."

C. C. responded, "Ever since I broke up with my cruel boyfriend, Mao, I've been leading a directionless life."

Lelouch replied, "I can relate to that."

C. C. replied, "However, my stomach has a clear direction and goal in life: It grumbles loudly, until I wakeup and have a real meal. It's like an alarm clock."

Lelouch responded, "I see. Can you excuse me?"

C. C. nervously replied, "You're going to get security, aren't you?"

Lelouch calmly responded, "No, just relax."

C. C. nervously bit her tongue and said, "Fine." Lelouch walked away. C. C. wanted to trust Lelouch, but she was paranoid. She feared that Lelouch was going to tell his parents, about what was going on.

A few minutes later, Lelouch returned. C. C. looked at him and was relieved he didn't bring security. Lelouch was carrying a big bottle of soda and a few slices of the wedding cake. Lelouch said, "Since you needed a real meal, I figured you needed a drink and dessert."

C. C. was pleasantly surprised by Lelouch's kindness. She was used to having to beg for favors, but Lelouch was volunteering to help her. She said, "Thank you."

Lelouch replied, "You're welcome. As weird as this sounds, I'm glad you robbed my brother's table. That wedding was boring. I don't want to go back there and watch that boring crap."

C. C. smiled and responded, "I know this isn't a very tempting offer, but you could stay behind this tree and have lunch with me."

Lelouch replied, "To be honest, I couldn't think of a better offer." He and C. C. started eating lunch together.

C. C. said, "My name's C. C."

Lelouch asked, "Does that stand for Captivating Comcast?"

C. C. replied, "No, I'd rather not share that secret."

Lelouch responded, "My name's Lelouch Vi Britannia, but my friends call me Lelouch Lamperouge."

C. C. asked, "Why would they call you that?"

Lelouch answered, "It's a name I made up, so I could be the bad-boy of my family."

C. C. replied, "Okay then, Lelouch Lamperouge."

Lelouch asked, "Where do you live?"

C. C. answered, "In a small apartment. It's nothing special and I can barely afford it."

Lelouch replied, "I'm sorry that you have to deal with that."

C. C. responded, "I would say it's okay, but my life hardly counts as okay. My life's a struggle and I'm a pain to others."

Lelouch tried to make C. C. feel better by saying, "You're not a pain to me."

C. C. asked, "What am I, if I'm not a pain?"

Lelouch tried to word himself carefully, considering his bad phrasing of words was infamous. He said, "You're a charming, cool surprise. My day would of been unremarkable, if you hadn't come along."

C. C. lifted her head up and asked, "Do you really think that or are you joking around?"

Lelouch said, "I'm not known for being serious, but this time, I'm being sincere."

C. C. took a look at Lelouch's outfit and was amused that she was more fancily dressed than him. She asked, "How come you're wearing such casual clothes?"

Lelouch answered, "I don't feel the need to dress fancy, so I dress however I want. How did you afford that nice dress?"

C. C. sighed and said, "Mao bought it for me. It brings back bad memories, but it's the best outfit I've had, so I often wear it."

Lelouch replied, "I see." Lelouch and C. C. finished eating their pizza and started having pieces of the wedding cake.

Meanwhile, Clovis' and his new wife finished saying their wedding rows. Clovis walked up to his parents and siblings and noticed that Lelouch wasn't present. He asked, "Where did Lelouch go to? I haven't seen him, since the wedding started?"

Jeremiah tried to standup for Lelouch, by saying, "He just went to the restroom, so don't worry, Prince Clovis."

Clovis asked, "How long ago, did Lelouch go to the restroom?"

Jeremiah sighed and said, "An hour ago."

Emperor Charles angrily said, "That immature son is completely lacking in responsibility. He skipped one of the royal weddings. When I find him, I'll punch him."

Clovis replied, "That might be too extreme, father."

Schneizel and Cornelia, at the same time, said, "No it's not."

Cornelia smirked and said, "Jinx, buy me a soda." Schneizel sighed and started heading to the vending machine.

The tree, that Lelouch and C. C. were hiding behind, wasn't too faraway from the wedding area. Empress Marianne looked around and saw Lelouch's legs. She faced the others and said, "I think I know where Lelouch is. I'll bring him back, in a non-violent way." Cornelia and Schneizel looked disappointed, about their brother not getting the violent punishment they thought he deserved.

Marianne walked behind the tree and saw Lelouch and C. C., who were having a pleasant chat. She said, "Greetings, son."

Lelouch nervously asked, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Marianne said, "You're the one who snuck away from the wedding and took part of the wedding cake, before it was time to cut the cake."

Lelouch nervously chuckled and replied, "I'm sorry about that."

C. C. had been very thankful, for Lelouch helping her, and she didn't want him to get punished, so she faced Marianne and said, "I deserve the blame. I'm a starving, poor lady, so your generous son gave me the best meal I've ever had."

Lelouch replied, "C. C., don't blame yourself. I'm the one, who snuck away from my brother's wedding."

Marianne could tell that Lelouch cared about C. C. and that he was being a gentleman, for once. She said, "I'll excuse your behavior, because you were helping out this nice lady. However, Clovis wants to see you, so it's time to say goodbye to your new, um, person in your life."

Lelouch looked back at C. C. and said, "I'm sorry I have to go."

C. C. replied, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Thank you for showing me a good time. I'm not used to having those."

Lelouch said, "Then let's hangout again. I can promise you more good times, maybe even some smiles."

C. C. smiled and replied, "Sounds wonderful." She gave him a hug, before he walked away.

Lelouch returned to the wedding event, even though he'd rather be with C. C. Clovis smiled and said, "Lelouch, it's good to finally have you here."

Lelouch replied, "Congrats on the wedding, bro."

Charles grumpily looked at Lelouch and said, "You're such a irresponsible, wasteful punk."

Lelouch had gotten tired of his father's insults, so he said, "So what?"

Charles said, "You shouldn't of even been invited to this wedding. Bismarck, take this brat and put him back in his room."

Bismarck replied, "No problem, your majesty." He picked up Lelouch and started carrying him back to the kingdom.

A few minutes later, Marianne went into Lelouch's room and asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm not thinking about me being okay. My concern is about C. C."

Marianne replied, "You seem to have a lot of sentimentality, for this random stranger."

Lelouch paced around the room, while saying, "C. C.'s more than a stranger and I'm the strange one, not her. I caught her taking pizza from the wedding, which caught my interest. She's not a petty thief. She's a sweet, fun lady and I don't want her to suffer anymore."

Marianne was starting to pick up on what was going on, so she said, "Aww, you've gotten a crush on her, haven't you?"

Lelouch nervously replied, "Mom, why would you think such a thing?!"

Marianne responded, "I've never seen you be so eager, to help someone. Whether or not your feelings for C. C. are romantic, you can't deny that you have feelings for her, can you?"

Lelouch replied, "You're right. I'm going to go do some shopping."

Marianne stuck her hand in front of Lelouch and asked, "Where do you think you're going, Lelouch?"

Lelouch answered, "I have to get something, for someone important."

Marianne knew that Lelouch was going to go shopping for C. C., so she said, "Very well then. I won't tell Father or your siblings about this."

Lelouch smiled and replied, "Thank you."

Lelouch walked out of his room. While running around the hallways, Jeremiah walked up to him and asked, "What are you up to, Lelouch?" Jeremiah was the only staff member that Lelouch trusted, so he told him his plan.

Lelouch asked, "Do you think I'm doing the wrong thing?"

Jeremiah said, "No I don't. It sounds like this C. C. woman is a good friend of yours."

Lelouch replied, "I just met her today, but I already care about her and want to help her."

Jeremiah responded, "Then you should go ahead."

Lelouch said, "If Father or Bismarck find out, I'll be in so much trouble."

Jeremiah replied, "If they do find out, I'll make sure they won't stop you."

Lelouch patted Jeremiah on the back and responded, "Thank you, orange-boy. You're the best." Lelouch walked out of the castle. Although he liked the life of royalty, it was nothing compared to C. C., the most valuable person in his heart.


	2. Settling Down

After an hour of shopping, Lelouch went into C. C.'s apartment. It wasn't locked, so getting inside was easy. He looked around and didn't see her in the living room. He also noticed a lack of lights, aside from a few lamps, so Lelouch thought she wasn't there. He was glad about that, because he was embarrassed at the thought of giving the stuff to her, in-person. He put the gifts on her couch, which included, new and fancy dresses, a gift card to the pizza place, and a bunch of soda bottles. He also planned on paying C. C.'s rent, so she wouldn't have to worry about it.

C. C. stepped out of her bedroom and saw Lelouch. Lelouch felt nervous, while saying, "I didn't think you'd be home. I should get going."

C. C. looked at the couch and noticed the gifts. She said, "Lelouch, what is this stuff?"

Lelouch shyly replied, "Some gifts, for you."

C. C. had a shocked look on her face, while asking, "Really?" Lelouch nodded. C. C. embraced him and said, "Thank you. You're the nicest person I've ever met." Lelouch had never been called that before, so he also looked shocked.

Lelouch said, "I should get going, before my family throws a fuss."

C. C. replied, "Lelouch, before you go, can you answer a personal question?"

Lelouch said, "Sure."

C. C. shyly asked, "Are you in a romantic relationship with anybody?"

Lelouch answered, "No."

C. C. said, "I know a poor, uneventful person, like me, has no chance at winning your heart. However, I want you to know, that whoever wins your heart is going to be the luckiest girl in the world."

Lelouch blushed and asked, "Then would you like to become the luckiest girl in the world?"

C. C. said, "Lelouch, be realistic. I'm not special or of royalty. Your family wouldn't accept me and you deserve better."

Lelouch replied, "I don't care about having to win my family's approval. Also, how could I deserve better? Nobody's better than you. Being in a relationship with me wouldn't be easy, but if you're willing to try it, I'd be honored to be your boyfriend." C. C. cried happy tears and kissed Lelouch.

Lelouch and C. C. sat on C. C.'s couch, while getting to know one another better. C. C. explained what a rough past she had and how she was a nice, but struggling girl. She turned to desperation, after being corrupted by Mao. She tried to hide from the world and hide from people, in order to avoid crazy and dangerous men, like Mao. Lelouch had become the first person she trusted, in a long time. Lelouch tried to make C. C. feel better, by explaining how he had been a desperate, immature goofball, who also hid from people.

Lelouch looked at C. C. and said, "Our positions of wealth aren't what matters, C. C. We're basically the same."

C. C. asked, "You're okay with having a poor girlfriend?"

Lelouch said, "C. C., I've met a lot of rich people and there are a decent amount of them who are kind and generous, but I've met plenty whose greed is cringeworthy. I don't care about the size of your wallet. What I care about is your heart and you're more enriched in being a heartwarming, good person, than any of those silly members of royalty."

C. C. replied, "That means a lot to me, but I don't deserve such praise. I'm weak and desperate."

Lelouch held hands with C. C., while saying, "You're strong and amazing. This is the best day, that I can remember."

C. C. replied, "This is the best day of my life. I feel like I'm in a dream, that I don't deserve."

Lelouch responded, "That seems fitting, because you've made my dream, of a happy life, come true." He and C. C. kissed each other.

Meanwhile, Bismarck was heading towards Lelouch's room. Jeremiah knew that Lelouch wasn't home yet, but he and Marianne were the only ones who did know. He walked up to Bismarck and asked, "What are you up to?"

Bismarck explained, "Emperor Charles wants me to check up on Lelouch. Lelouch has been quite the troublemaker, especially during today's wedding. The Emperor wants to make sure that Lelouch isn't up to anything bad."

Jeremiah responded, "I already checked up on him and there's nothing you need to know about."

Bismarck asked, "Oh really? What is he up to?"

Jeremiah answered, "Nothing bad. If I may be so bold, I think he's being a nice fellow."

Bismarck was amused at the thought of Lelouch being a gentleman, because he thought it was outlandishly unrealistic. He said, "Jeremiah, get out of my way."

Jeremiah grabbed Bismarck and replied, "I don't think so. Go back to your boss and tell him that Lelouch is okay."

Bismarck had an offended look on his face, while saying, "Jeremiah, where is your loyalty?"

Jeremiah sternly said, "My loyalty goes to Empress Marianne and her son, Lelouch."

Bismarck asked, "You give loyalty to the punk, who calls you orange-boy?"

Jeremiah proudly said, "That is the name of my loyalty."

Bismarck rolled his eyes. He straightened his jacket and said, "I'll tell the Emperor that Lelouch is okay, for now. However, I plan on confronting Lelouch and I won't let you stand in my way." He walked away.

A few hours later, Lelouch returned to the kingdom. He walked into the hallway and met up with Jeremiah. Lelouch asked him, "Did Father find out?"

Jeremiah said, "No, I kept Bismarck away from your room."

Lelouch replied, "Excellent work, orange-boy."

Jeremiah asked, "How did things go with C. C.?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "Better than I could of ever imagined."

Marianne stepped in front of him and replied, "Then you're going to tell me the details."

Lelouch sighed and responded, "Very well then."

While in his room, Lelouch told Marianne about what happened, including how much he and C. C. had in common and how close they were. He said, "For the first time in my life, I have a crush on someone."

Marianne replied, "I knew you had a crush on her, but from what you've told me, it seems bigger than a crush."

Lelouch looked confused, while asking, "Bigger than a crush?"

Marianne smiled and said, "Yes, you're in love with C. C."

Lelouch was used to denying his mom's judgments, rumors, and teases, but this time, he felt he couldn't do that. He said, "Yes, I love C. C."

Marianne replied, "Lelouch, I'm so happy for you."

Lelouch responded, "But I don't know what to do. Emperor Charles has pressured all of his sons and daughters, into marrying someone of royalty. I'm the child that Charles has the least amount of tolerance or respect for, so I'd never be able to convince him."

Marianne replied, "Lelouch, you're a young man, but the key word is man. You're not a kid anymore, so you don't need his approval."

Lelouch responded, "But he'd have Bismarck beat me up and he'd ban me from seeing C. C., if he found out."

Marianne replied, "I'm aware of that. Once each of Charles' kids turn eighteen, he gives them a bunch of money, for getting a new home and preparing a family. Last year, when you turned eighteen, you said you weren't ready for the money, because you had no use or purpose for it. I had that money saved-up and you've finally found a reason to have it, so I'm going to give it to you."

Lelouch was flattered by his mom's kindness, but he still felt confused. He asked, "What am I supposed to do with the money?"

Marianne said, "Leave this place and move into a nice, big house, along with C. C."

Lelouch looked embarrassed, while replying, "Mom, C. C. and I just met."

Marianne responded, "Despite that, you're already in love with her. Besides, do you want C. C. to keep living in that small apartment?"

Lelouch said, "No."

Marianne handed Lelouch the bag of money. She said, "Go ahead, Lelouch. You've finally found what makes you happy."

Lelouch thought it over and replied, "Okay, I'm going to spend my life with C. C., the love of my life." He hugged Marianne, packed his stuff, and started leaving the kingdom.

Lelouch was about to run out of the kingdom, but Bismarck grabbed him. He noticed how fast Lelouch was going, so he said, "You're certainly up to no good. Whatever you have planned is cancelled. I'm taking you to your father."

Jeremiah sternly replied, "You're not going to do that." Jeremiah started punching and kicking Bismarck. Bismarck tried to keep his grasp on Lelouch, but it was hard to fight Jeremiah, without letting him go.

Lelouch said, "Jeremiah, I really appreciate this, but you'll probably lose your job, if you keep this up."

Jeremiah continued fighting off Bismarck, while replying, "I'd rather lose my job for noble reasons, than have an immoral ranking of royalty. Go and be with C. C. I've been you and Lady Marainne's royal protector, for over five years, and I've never seen you more happy, than you were today. C. C. is who you deserve and she deserves you. Don't lose sight of that."

Lelouch responded, "I won't forget that. Thank you, orange-boy. I've never had a knight or friend, as loyal as you." He high-fived Jeremiah and ran out.

Marianne came into the hallway and saw Jeremiah fighting Bismarck. She sternly said, "Bismarck, leave orange-boy alone."

Bismarck replied, "But he's standing in the way of the Emperor's commands."

Marianne folded her arms and responded, "Have the Emperor come to me. We need to talk."

Meanwhile, Lelouch ran to C. C.'s apartment building. He knocked on C. C.'s apartment door. C. C. opened it and was surprised, but glad to see Lelouch. Lelouch explained the situation to her. He held hands with C. C., while saying, "There's a nice house, that's a few blocks away from here. I want us to move into it."

C. C. asked, "You want me to move in with you?"

Lelouch shyly answered, "Yes I do."

C. C. nervously replied, "But we've only known each other, for a day."

Lelouch responded, "This one day has meant more to me and has changed my outlook on life, than the past few years."

C. C. blushed and replied, "I've been feeling the same way."

Lelouch said, "C. C., you don't deserve this crummy apartment. You deserve a real home. I'm giving up my room in the kingdom, so I can be with you."

C. C. looked shocked, while saying, "Your relationship means more to you, than the royal home, that you've always lived in?"

Lelouch answered, "Yes. Before I met you, I felt confused and without a purpose. You've made me appreciate life, but most of all, you've made me appreciate love. I'm okay with losing all the perks of royalty, but I can't lose you."

C. C. blushed and replied, "Lelouch, you're being too nice."

Lelouch responded, "The house has multiple rooms. You'd have your own room. C. C., will you move in with life?"

C. C. smiled and answered, "I couldn't ask for anything better." She kissed Lelouch and started packing.

Meanwhile, Emperor Charles went into the hallway and confronted Marianne. He angrily asked, "Where did Lelouch go?"

Marianne said, "He's moving away, with the love of his life."

Charles asked, "What the heck are you talking about?"

Marianne explained, "Lelouch fell in love with a poor girl. Since he and I knew you'd never approve of such a thing, I gave Lelouch the money he needs and sent him on his way."

Charles angrily asked, "How could you do that? This is the most headstrong and irresponsible thing, that you've ever done."

Marianne patted her husband's shoulder and said, "We all know Lelouch drives you crazy. Since he moved away, you'll only have to deal with his nonsense, during the holidays?"

Charles smiled, at the thought of not having to deal with Lelouch. He said, "Maybe you did the right thing, after all."

Lelouch and C. C. spent the night at C. C.'s apartment, because they both had a long, life-changing day. In the morning, they quickly got ready for the day and they left the apartment. They started heading to their new house.

Lelouch showed C. C. their new house. It was black on the outside and blue on the inside. It had various rooms and was a nice, fancy house. However, it was hardly grand, in comparison to Lelouch's former home. Lelouch looked at his girlfriend and asked, "What do you think?"

C. C. answered, "It's nicer than any of my previous homes. However, the best thing about this home is being with you."

Lelouch looked at her and said, "C. C., when I lived with my family, I felt like an outcast. I also felt like nobody cared about me, other than Mom and Jeremiah. When you and I were hiding behind that tree, it was the first time that I felt like I was where I belong."

C. C. jokingly replied, "I didn't know you wanted to move into a tree."

Lelouch looked amused, while saying, "Once again, I didn't word myself so well. Hanging out with you was the first time, that my heart felt true love."

C. C. tried to hold back tears of happiness, while replying, "Lelouch, thank you for making me love life. I couldn't stand my life, until you gave it a purpose."

Lelouch responded, "You did the same for me. Before I met you, I had a royal rank, a fancy room, tons of money, and lots of nice stuff. However, that stuff is petty nonsense, compared to you. You're the love of my life."

C. C. replied, "Thank you, my love." She passionately hugged Lelouch. Her tears of happiness got Lelouch's coat wet, but he could care less. Before they met each other, Lelouch and C. C. felt poor. After meeting each other, Lelouch and C. C. felt like Britannia's richest couple.


End file.
